Applications of lithium ion batteries and other types of energy storage devices (e.g., sodium ion batteries, supercapacitors etc.) have proliferated in recent years. For instance, many cars now are exclusively or partially powered by electrical motors coupled to lithium ion batteries. In addition, flexible energy storage devices are attracting attentions due to development of flexible/wearable electronics. For such applications, performance stability, device flexibility, and safety are desired attributes. The electrodes of such energy storage devices are a unique multi-component system which acts as a “warehouse” for the exchange between lithium ions and electrons.